Everyone Turns into Chibis
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Everyone turns into prek size kids. And how do they turn back to normal? NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.
1. Everyone turned to Chibis

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: Hey! This is my 5th fanfiction! I would love it if you don't flame this! I have to get a lot of chapters done cause in the summer I can't even go on the computer cause I am so busy. So hope you like it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1 Everyone turned to Chibis! Team 7 

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi Sensei. Tsunade-sama said to meet a team Gai's training ground."

Sakura thought, _I better be ready to run if Lee tries to hug me. _

Sasuke thought, _Why Hyuga's training ground? _

Naruto thought, _Maybe I can fight Neji or Lee there! _

Kakashi thought, _did Sakura say Gai? It's time to ditch them all ready? _

Team 10 

"Hello, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. They either said, "Troublesome. HI!!! OR Hello (Eating chips) We have to go to Team Gai's Training ground and then the squad all looked up from what they were doing.

Ino thought, _come on. I have to go to Team Gai's training ground? The guy with big eyebrows? Seriously he and his sensei has to get a haircut and cut their eyebrow hair a little. I mean they look so not cool. _

Shikamaru thought, _if I can't sleep here. I'll sleep there. I bet we are going to get there and the sensei of each team is going to leave us and something bad is going to happen. _

Choji thought, _Hmmm… we are going to team Gai's training ground. That's going to take long so I'll save chips._

Team 8 

Hello class. We have to go to Team Gai's training ground. So let's go.

Kurenai thought, _how should we ditch the students. Gai, Kakashi, or Asuma better have an idea._

Kiba thought, _why they're training ground. We barely even know them. _

Hianta thought, _oh… we are going to Neji-nii-san's training ground. I am going to face him then. _

Shino thought, _I don't care. This better be good when we get there. _

Team Gai "Listen youthful students! The rookie nine is coming! Be your best. Okay? 

Lee thought, _I would be able to see the other blooming flower of Konaha._

Neji thought, _so my only enemies in rookie nine are Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba. This is stupid. _

Tenten thought, _if anyone comes right now right on my target they'll get hit. Oh well, I don't care._

Every team came except team 7. Finally Team 7 came with Naruto and Sakura yelling at Kakashi being late too take them. And Sasuke just glaring at everyone.

Naruto leaned on the tree that had Tenten's target was on. Also, a kunai Tenten held was aiming for the target before Naruto leaned so when Naruto just leaned Tenten threw the kunai.

Hinata yelled, "Naruto-kun! Watch out!"

Naruto looked and saw a kunai aiming for him. He ducked and the kunai hit bull's eye, but chipped a piece of Naruto's hair.

Kiba, Ino, Lee, and Sakura laughed at him. Tenten said, " Whoops. At least I got a bull's eye."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were surprised that Tenten still hit bull's eye even when Naruto was there. Gai and Neji was surprised at all. They knew Tenten had 100 accuracy on aiming.

When no one saw Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai left. Then everyone saw that they left. Lee said, "Well since you are all here. Why don't you train with us?" Everyone agreed. The first one to spar was Hinata and Tenten vs. Sakura and Ino. (I am too lazy to write the fighting.) Tenten and Hianta won. Ino and Sakura blamed each other.

Shino and Kiba vs. Shikamaru and Choji went next. Shino and Kiba won because when they were fighting Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was eating chips.

Lee and Naruto vs. Neji and Sasuke went last. Neji and Sasuke won. No duh. Hyuga and Uchiha together pretty strong.

"What's next?" asked Naruto and Kiba. "Well after sparring Gai sensei makes us do 500 sit-ups, 500 pushups, and 500 laps around the training ground and then we spar again. But Lee does 1000 pushups, 1000 sit-ups, and 1000 laps around the training ground." Said Tenten. Everyone had wide eyes except for the people who are too cool to. "Well, since we are here. Can we do 100 sit-ups, pushups, and laps?" said Ino. "Do what you want." Said Neji flatly.

Sit-ups scores 

**Neji-**500 done

**Tenten- **500 done

**Lee- **999. 1 more to go.

Sakura- 100 (Coff Loser Coff) 

**Ino-** 100 (Coff Loser Coff)

**Sasuke- **500 done

Kiba- 300 

**Naruto- **300

**Shino-** 500 done

**Choji- **1 (Coff Loser Coff)

**Shikamaru- **0 (Coff Loser Coff)

**Hinata-**300

**Push-up scores**

**Lee- **1000 done

**Tenten- **450. 50 more to go

**Neji- **500 done

**Naruto- **400. 100 more to go

**Sakura- **150. (Loser!!)

**Sasuke- **500 done.

**Kiba- **400. 100 more to go!

**Hinata- **300

**Shino- **499. One more to go!

**Shikamaru- **500 done.

**Ino- **150 (Loser!)

**Choji- **100 (Loser!)

Laps Score 

**Tenten-** 500 done

**Neji- **500 done

**Lee- **1000 done

**Sakura- **500 done

**Sasuke- **500 done

**Naruto- **500 done

**Hianta- **500 done

**Kiba- **500 done

Shino- 500 done 

**Ino- **500 done

**Shikamaru- **500 done

**Choji- **400. 100 more to go!

Everyone was panting except for Team Gai. They were used to this. Naruto sat on a rock. And said, "How do you do that?" But Naruto looked like a pre-k kid. Naruto looked at Sakura. "Is that you Sakura? You look… you look uhhhh… small?" said Naruto. Ino said, "Hahaha Sakura. I remember when we were little you look like a sheepdog and right no you still do!" "What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sakura. She looked in Ino's mirror.

"Ano… I think we all changed into pre-k children. How though?" said Hinata. "Something Naruto did. Since when he sat on the rock we all changed. Wait… the rock! Naruto sit on the rock again." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto sat on the rock. Nothing happened. "Well, since that doesn't work. I think we have to figure out how to turn back. That means we have our younger personalities, clothes, and we can be as clueless as ever if we acted that way when we were younger.

"Uhh… guys. I think something happened when I got water. I looked at myself when I washed my faced I looked like myself when I was 7!" said Tenten. "Who are you?" asked everyone. "Tenten duh." Answered Tenten. "You look different Tenten." said Lee. "Yeah…" said Ino and Sakura. Here is what Tenten looked like.

Tenten- light blue skirt, pink Chinese top, ninja shoes, and her hair was down wavy and went to her hips.

"Wait… let's see if e-everyone else changed. Her comes Hanabi!" Hanabi looks the same. Maybe it is just us that changed." Said Kiba. "We can stay at a extra house I have since we can't go home like this." Said Sasuke. Then, everyone went to Sasuke's extra house.

A/N: If you saw little Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, or Hinata in T.V. That's how they look like in here. If you don't know how the others look like, use your imagination. Review!!


	2. Exploring as a Chibi

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: Hi. I am so busy updating chapters. I would love it if you give ideas! No flames!

* * *

Chapter 2 Exploring as a pre-k year old Recap: 

Everyone was panting except for Team Gai. They were used to this. Naruto sat on a rock. And said, "How do you do that?" But Naruto looked like a pre-k kid. Naruto looked at Sakura. "Is that you Sakura? You look… you look uhhhh… small?" said Naruto. Ino said, "Hahaha Sakura. I remember when we were little you look like a sheepdog and right no you still do!" "What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sakura. She looked in Ino's mirror.

"Ano… I think we all changed into pre-k children. How though?" said Hinata. "Something Naruto did. Since when he sat on the rock we all changed. Wait… the rock! Naruto sit on the rock again." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto sat on the rock. Nothing happened. "Well, since that doesn't work. I think we have to figure out how to turn back. That means we have our younger personalities, clothes, and we can be as clueless as ever if we acted that way when we were younger.

"Uhh… guys. I think something happened when I got water. I looked at myself when I washed my faced I looked like myself when I was 7!" said Tenten. "Who are you?" asked everyone. "Tenten duh." Answered Tenten. "You look different Tenten." said Lee. "Yeah…" said Ino and Sakura. Here is what Tenten looked like.

Tenten- light blue skirt, pink Chinese top, ninja shoes, and her hair was down wavy and went to her hips.

"Wait… let's see if e-everyone else changed. Her comes Hanabi!" "Hanabi looks the same. Maybe it is just us that changed." Said Kiba. "We can stay at a extra house I have since we can't go home like this." Said Sasuke. Then, everyone went to Sasuke's extra house.

* * *

Everyone that changed to a chibi went to Sasuke's extra house. We they got there, they chose their rooms.It was Hinata and Tenten, Ino and Sakura, Neji and Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino, and Choji and Lee. Naruto's stomach grumbled so of course he yelled, "I'm hungry! I want Ramen!" (A/N: I forgot to tell you they are all 5, but Neji, Tenten, and Lee are 6.) "Well, since there is no food here maybe we should eat Ramen and then buy other food at the market." Exclaimed the girls.

After, they all walked to the Ramen shop. The Ramen guy looked at Naruto weirdly and said, "Are you Naruto's brother or something?" Naruto yelled, "I'm Naruto! But there is another person named Naruto? How old?" "About 15 or 16 years old. He looks just like you. And what would you guys like to eat?" Said the Ramen guy. They went around in a line. The order of the line was Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten.

So their orders went like this! "5 regular ramen, 1 miso ramen, 1 seafood ramen, 1 regular ramen, 1 miso ramen Yosh, 10 MISO RAMEN BELIVE IT, Hnnn… 1 seafood ramen, 1 regular ramen please, Hnn… 1 miso ramen, 1 regular ramen, 1 miso ramen, 1 miso ramen please!" they all said one by one. "Coming right up!" said the Ramen guy. So Hinata looked at Ino, Ino looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Tenten and Tenten looked at Hinata.

It was quiet until Naruto, Kiba, and Lee all yelled, "I NEED THE BATHROOM!" And Naruto, Kiba, and Lee all went out to look for the bathroom. Then, the ramen came. They all ate silently. When the girls finished they all got up and said, "We are going to the market to buy food. We'll see you a the house!" The boys nodded their heads. When the girls just left Lee, Naruto, and Kiba just came and yelled, "Where are the girls?" Sasuke said, "They went to buy food and supplies for us, dobes." They all just frowned and ate.

* * *

**With the girls**

"Okay girls. Sakura and I will go to the supplies section and get stuff. Tenten and Hinata, you guys will go and get food." Ino explained in her high squeaky voice. The girls split up.

**Ino and Sakura**

"Okay Ino, what do you think we should get? I think soap, shampoo, pillows, blankets, and games. What do you think?" said Sakura. Ino wasn't listening, but she already got the soap, shampoo, pillows, blankets, and games. "Sakura. What do think is better. Cherry blossom smell or Creamy Vanilla smell?" asked Ino. "Ano… I say cherry blossom." Answered Sakura while looking at the books. Ino exclaimed, "Hey you only like it because Cherry Blossom is your name. Well, the cherry blossom does smell good. I'll buy that air freshener." Ino and Sakura got other stuff and waited for Hinata and Tenten at the toy section.

**With Tenten and Hinata**

"Hina-chan? What do you think we should buy?" said Tenten. (OOC! Remember this is their 5 or 6 year old personality.) Hinata said, "Maybe fish, rice, bread, instant ramen, crackers, water, cookies, ice cream, dango, Mac and cheese, some sushi, and maybe other things." Said Hinata ( A/N: If you go to Asian Market you can see sushi in little plastic boxes! That's what I am talking about.) Hinata and Tenten went looking for the things. Then, they went to meet Sakura and Ino at the toy section. (A/N: Also, the market they're in is like a clothes shop, food shop, bookshop, and other shops! It's like a huge shop with all the shops.)

After, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino met in the toy section they went to the cash register. There was a man about their age in normal not chibi. The man said, "What are you little kids doing here? Helping mom?" They just nodded for an excuse. The man said again, " That will be 500 yen." (A/N: Okay I'm not Japanese so let's pretend that's about 50 dollars." Ino gave ¼ of the cash, Sakura did too, so did Hinata, but Tenten smiled like an idiot and said, "Hahaha… I forgot my money?" The girls all frowned and paid Tenten's share. Then, they all went home. (A/N: The boys went home too.) When they got to the house the boys were playing mini football since they were too small to play real football. Since they had nothing to do they played Twister. Ino exclaimed, "I never knew I could be so flexible, but not tall." Sakura and Tenten said, "I never knew I could be so tired when I am small." Hinata giggled and said, "We should go to bed." They went to bed, while the boys were still playing football.

**The boys**

It was 10:00 and they were still playing football. Naruto got the ball and threw it all the way to the ceiling and banged. Then, a stomping noise was there. Ino came really mad and she screamed, "WHO BROKE MY BEAUTY SLEEP WITH A STINKN FOOTBALL?" "Uhh… Ino you have no beauty while you sleep. And Naruto threw the football." Kiba said. Ino chased Naruto and Kiba until they were crying like babies and then Ino went back to her room. The boys went to their room, while Naruto and Kiba slept on the floor sucking their finger.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA funny Naruto! Okay Review! Umm… if you give me 10 review you get 1 chapter if you give me 15 reviews or more you get 2 chapters. NO FLAMES! 


	3. Neji and Tenten turn back

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: Yo peoplez. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tenten and Neji turn back!

Recap:

After, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino met in the toy section they went to the cash register. There was a man about their age in normal not chibi. The man said, "What are you little kids doing here? Helping mom?" They just nodded for an excuse. The man said again, " That will be 500 yen." (A/N: Okay I'm not Japanese so let's pretend that's about 50 dollars." Ino gave ¼ of the cash, Sakura did too, so did Hinata, but Tenten smiled like an idiot and said, "Hahaha… I forgot my money?" The girls all frowned and paid Tenten's share.

Then, they all went home. (A/N: The boys went home too.) When they got to the house the boys were playing mini football since they were too small to play real football. Since they had nothing to do they played Twister. Ino exclaimed, "I never knew I could be so flexible, but not tall." Sakura and Tenten said, "I never knew I could be so tired when I am small." Hinata giggled and said, "We should go to bed." They went to bed, while the boys were still playing football.

* * *

**The boys**

It was 10:00 and they were still playing football. Naruto got the ball and threw it all the way to the ceiling and banged. Then, a stomping noise was there.

Ino came really mad and she screamed, "WHO BROKE MY BEAUTY SLEEP WITH A STINKN FOOTBALL?" "Uhh… Ino you have no beauty while you sleep. And Naruto threw the football." Kiba said. Ino chased Naruto and Kiba until they were crying like babies and then Ino went back to her room. The boys went to their room, while Naruto and Kiba slept on the floor sucking their finger.

* * *

The next day in the morning Neji and Tenten were the only ones awake. They were talking.

Neji asked, "Why don't you have a last name?" Tenten thought. Then, she said, "Well, I don't know I really wanted a last name. People make fun of me since I don't have one."

"How many friends do you have?" asked curious Tenten. Neji frowned. "Well none." He said. Tenten frowned too and said, "Oh, sorry. Well, I better help Sakura, Ino, and Hianta cook." Then, Tenten left.

Neji thought is she my friend? Well, since she doesn't have a last name I'll propose to her. He went in and smelled ramen, cereal, and pancakes. Everyone went down and ate. Naruto yelled, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" The girls giggled. Tenten ate cereal and an apple. Sasuke made an onigrl and ate it and a tomato. Neji ate 1 ramen bowl. Tenten asked Sasuke, "Why do you like tomatoes?" Sasuke shrugged.

After the girls finshed they went to crash at Hinata and Tenten's room.

The boys sat there. Naruto asked, "Are we supposed to clean up? If we are, bye!!" Naruto ran out. Lee, Choji, Shino, and Kiba ran out too. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sighed and cleaned up.

Neji asked, "Do you think Tenten Hyuga sounds good?" Sasuke and Shikamaru had a confused look on their face. Sasuke exclaimed, "Are you going to marry her? Eww…" (Remember they are small) Then he said, "Yeah whatever Tenten Hyuga sounds good."

* * *

**With the girls**

"Hey do you think Tenten Hyuga sounds good?" asked Tenten. Hinata smiled and exclaimed softly, "Sure! You'll be a Hyuga! You can be my cousin!" Sakura said, "No, way! That doesn't sound good." Tenten said, "How about Tenten Uchiha, Tenten Nara, Tenten Lee, or Tenten Uzamaki?" Sakura said, "Ewww… never mind stick to Tenten Hyuga." Ino nodded.

Then, a knock was heard. "Come in!" Ino exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Neji came in and said, "Can I speak to Tenten in the garden." The girls nodded and Tenten went outside.

Neji said, "I feel bad that you don't have a last name so… will you marry me?" Tenten looked surprised. She said, "We are too young to get married." Neji exclaimed, "Well we can be engaged. And remember you will be Tenten Hyuga and that I will marry you when we are older." Suddenly, Tenten and Neji turned back to normal. Tenten asked, "What just happened?" Neji answered, "I don't know, but we have to tell Shikamaru." They ran back to the house.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Hope you did! Review! The next chapter is Best Friends! 


	4. Best Friends

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: Yo peoplez. There is a carnival so I wanted to go and this is why I am typing earlier.

* * *

Chapter 4 Best Friends!

Recap:

Neji asked, "Do you think Tenten Hyuga sounds good?" Sasuke and Shikamaru had a confused look on their face. Sasuke exclaimed, "Are you going to marry her? Eww…" (Remember they are small) Then he said, "Yeah whatever Tenten Hyuga sounds good."

* * *

**With the girls**

"Hey do you think Tenten Hyuga sounds good?" asked Tenten. Hinata smiled and exclaimed softly, "Sure! You'll be a Hyuga! You can be my cousin!" Sakura said, "No, way! That doesn't sound good." Tenten said, "How about Tenten Uchiha, Tenten Nara, Tenten Lee, or Tenten Uzamaki?" Sakura said, "Ewww… never mind stick to Tenten Hyuga." Ino nodded.

Then, a knock was heard. "Come in!" Ino exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Neji came in and said, "Can I speak to Tenten in the garden." The girls nodded and Tenten went outside.

Neji said, "I feel bad that you don't have a last name so… will you marry me?" Tenten looked surprised. She said, "We are too young to get married." Neji exclaimed, "Well we can be engaged. And remember you will be Tenten Hyuga and that I will marry you when we are older." Suddenly, Tenten and Neji turned back to normal. Tenten asked, "What just happened?" Neji answered, "I don't know, but we have to tell Shikamaru." They ran back to the house.

* * *

Tenten yelled, "Shikamaru! We turned back into our normal self!" Shikamaru said, "Well since you guys turned back, you have too tell me how unless you know how you turned back."

Neji explained, "I think it is what the another person wants and you can turn back either giving something they wanted or getting what you wanted from the person."

"Oh yeah! I wanted a last name and then when you said to marry you I got a last name! So I got what I wanted and you were the person to give it to me!" exclaimed Tenten. "Exactly." "Okay so 2 down 11 more to go."

Neji and Tenten went home. Naruto and Kiba yelled, "I don't get it!" Sakura and Ino yelled back, "Well you never will!" Naruto and Kiba went off in their chibi size and went to play tag.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kiba**

After, Naruto, and Kiba played tag, they trained.

First, they sparred. Guess who won? No one. Because they both got tired and fell asleep. When Naruto got up Kiba was looking at the sunset.

Then, Kiba noticed Naruto got up and then he said to Naruto, "You know we are really alike. I mean I never had a friend like you because they all thought I never liked a human because I hang out more with dogs than humans." "Well, I never had a true friend like you. They were all afraid of me because I had a demon." Kiba shook his head and exclaimed, "I like who you are. Naruto, don't ever change you personality." Akumaru barked in agreement. Naruto yelled, "Race ya to the ice cream shop! Last one there is a rotten egg." Both of them laughed, while they ran.

When Naruto and Kiba got ice cream Naruto said, "Hey Kiba. If I tell you this you can't tell anyone." Kiba nodded. "I think I like Hinata-Chan." Kiba looked up at him with wide eyes. Naruto said, "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Oh… it is just that… that I like Hinata-Chan also." Then, Naruto's eyes got wide.

There was silence until Naruto yelled, "Well… let's not fight over Hinata-Chan. We don't want to break our friendship? Right?" Kiba agreed. Suddenly, a bright light came up and they changed back.

* * *

A/N: So people how Naruto and Kiba changed back was friendship. They both wanted friends to like who they were. Neji and Tenten's was that Tenten wanted a last name, so Neji proposed to her so she would have a last name. Give me a R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me a E! Give me a W! That's spells review! Review please, thanks! 


	5. Shyness goes away

Everyone Turns into Tibias 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: My soccer is almost ending so I can type a lot more on Saturdays, but on June 17, and June 18 I have birthday parties to go to. So I might type stories a little later. Hope you like this chapter! And are alerts good? Please answer that question. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5 Shyness goes away

Recap:

Then, Kiba noticed Naruto got up and then he said to Naruto, "You know we are really alike. I mean I never had a friend like you because they all thought I never liked a human because I hang out more with dogs than humans." "Well, I never had a true friend like you. They were all afraid of me because I had a demon." Kiba shook his head and exclaimed, "I like who you are. Naruto, don't ever change you personality." Akumaru barked in agreement. Naruto yelled, "Race ya to the ice cream shop! Last one there is a rotten egg." Both of them laughed, while they ran.

When Naruto and Kiba got ice cream Naruto said, "Hey Kiba. If I tell you this you can't tell anyone." Kiba nodded. "I think I like Hinata-Chan." Kiba looked up at him with wide eyes. Naruto said, "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Oh… it is just that… that I like Hinata-Chan also." Then, Naruto's eyes got wide.

There was silence until Naruto yelled, "Well… let's not fight over Hinata-Chan. We don't want to break our friendship? Right?" Kiba agreed. Suddenly a bright light came up and they changed back.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto yelled, "Oh yeah! We turned back! Oh beat that Sakura and Ino we turned back before you two!" Then, Naruto and Kiba ran back to the house two tell the group that they turned back.

When they told the group that they changed Ino and Sakura said, "So you two actually figured out how to turn back." Hinata mumbled, "I thought they could do it." "You don't need to be shy with us Hinata. Be yourself." Ino exclaimed.

"Uhh… Ino I think being shy is herself." Sakura said. Ino said in her squeaky "Really? Well looks like I have to I have to teach how to be confident!" "Ano… I don't know." Hinata mumbled. "Oh well. It really doesn't matter if you don't want to! Let's go to your room and wardrobe and work on that." Ino dragged poor Hinata.

**Ino and Hinata**

"Bad, bad, bad, okay, bad, bad, okay, pretty good, bad." Ino said going through Hinata's clothes. Hinata just sat on her bed. Ino yelled, "Okay we have to get you new clothes! TO THE MALL!!!" Ino dragged Hinata out of the house to the mall.

"This is cute. NO this. Eww… ugly. Cute. Pretty. OMG THAT IS CUTE!" Ino yelled picking out clothes for Hinata. Ino bought all the clothes she thought was cute. When they got to the house Ino put all the old clothes in a garbage bag and the new clothes in Hinata's closet. Hinata asked, "What are you going to do with my other clothes?" Ino said, "Nothing, just throwing it out."

Then, Ino said, "Now how you walk and talk it seems so shy. Be looser like me!" Ino exclaimed, "Straighten you shoulders. Stand up straight and look proud! When you talk, be happy you are speaking. Don't mumble things. Yell out to the world that you are proud." Ino did these things. Hinata tried it and felt like she had little more confidants.

* * *

**The next day…**

When everyone got up Hinata said without mumbling or hesitating, "Good Morning everyone! How are you guys?" Everyone looked surprised except for Ino.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Hinata yelled to Ino, "I did it! I turned confidant. Thank you! Thank you!" A bright light came up. Ino and Hinata changed back.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Can someone answer if alerts are good? Thanks! Please Review! No flames!


	6. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	7. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer! Thanks!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	8. When will I change?

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sadly…

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: I am sooo sorry I updated late!! Please forgive me!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 When will I change back?

Recap:

The next day…

When everyone got up Hinata said without mumbling or hesitating, "Good Morning everyone! How are you guys?" Everyone looked surprised except for Ino.

Later that day…

Hinata yelled to Ino, "I did it! I turned confidant. Thank you! Thank you!" A bright light came up. Ino and Hinata changed back.

Hinata and Ino hugged each other and ran to the house. Sakura envied everyone who changed back to normal. Sakura wanted to be older again. She actually wanted to train again. Sakura cried to herself and said, "When will I change back?" Sasuke was outside the door and heard what Sakura said. He mumbled, "You'll change soon. Very soon. I'll help you."

* * *

A/N: I wasn't going to plan this as a chapter because it is too short, but here. I am so sorry I am late for writing. I will try to update faster. Bye! 


	9. I told you that you were going to Change

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sadly…

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: OMG I haven't updated in a long time! I'm so sorry!! Don't blame me! Blame my dad! I said in my author's not that I would give you people 3 chapters so I am! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 I told you that you would change! Recap: 

Sakura cried to herself and said, "When will I change back?" Sasuke was outside the door and heard what Sakura said. He mumbled, "You'll change soon. Very soon. I'll help you."

Sasuke then walked away and Sakura came out. She made a cake for everyone. She still didn't change so chibi Sakura ran to everyone's room and clean up. She still didn't change.

Sakura went to Sasuke and said in her squeaky voice, "Do y-you need help Sasuke-kun?" For once he let Sakura call him Sasuke-kun. "You can spar with me. If you want." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's face brighten cause Sasuke said she could spar with him. She nodded. Sasuke thought since Ino helped Hinata and they both changed maybe if I be nice to Sakura she will change too! (A/N: Hey Sasuke maybe be a chibi, but he's still smart and the one of the cutest guys!)

So when Sasuke and Sakura were sparring Sasuke let Sakura win. Sakura yelled, "I won! I won! But I still didn't changed! I-I helped a lot of people today." Then she cried. Sasuke said, "Don't worry I'll help you change. Don't cry."

A bright light came up and Sasuke and Sakura changed back. Sasuke did that amazing smirk and said, "Told ya." Sasuke then pecked Sakura on the lips. Sakura fainted. "Umm… if anyone's sees I wasn't here." Sasuke said and then ran off.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucked, but at least I wrote something! Sasuke was a little OOC. Right? Okay review! Oh yeah does anyone know who I didn't change back? REVIEW OR ELSE! 


	10. Big Changes

Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. What sad pasts will they learn about each other? And how do they turn back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sadly…

Parings: NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, ShikamaruTemari, and SakuraSasuke.

A/N: Hello peoplez! If you read my stories I say peoplez a lot. So get used to it! YAY me!! I won! I won! I'm not a loser. I'm a winner! W-I-N-N-E-R! I won! What! Lol! Okay for the story!

* * *

Chapter 8 Wow! The big change Recap: 

A bright light came up and Sasuke and Sakura changed back. Sasuke did that amazing smirk and said, "Told ya." Sasuke then pecked Sakura on the lips. Sakura fainted. "Umm… if anyone's sees I wasn't here." Sasuke said and then ran off.

* * *

"Well, looks like it's only us." Shikamaru said looking at Shino, Lee, and Choji. "YOSH! I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT PERSON!" Lee yelled. Lee ran out to find Tenten.

* * *

"OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER! Help me change please!" Lee yelled, but Tenten was with Neji kissing. Tenten stopped the kissing. Neji got up glared at Lee and was about to Juken (Spelling?) Tenten exclaimed, "Neji! Don't kill him. Hi, Lee! What's up?" "YOSH! Our youthful blossom! Help me get a new look to change please!" Lee exclaimed. "Hmm… Neji wanna come and help?" Tenten asked Neji. "Hn." Tenten knew that hn. It was the yes hn.

There were 5 different Hn. 1st hn means yes. 2nd hn means no. 3rd hn means get away from me. 4th hn means get away or else I'll kill you. 5th hn means maybe.

"Well, Lee we have to go to the salon and then go to the mall." Tenten said. Then Lee ran to the mall in 5 minutes while Tenten and Neji took their time. Lee waited at the mall and ran back to Neji and Tenten and asked, "Why are you guys going so slow?? Come on let's go!" Neji answered, "We are here. Idiot."

(Well, too lazy to write so skip to how Lee looked like!)

Lee had his hair cut. He had his thick eyebrows out, to regular ones. Lee wore jeans and a buttoned down shirt. (Remember he is still a chibi so he has a small size.)

A bright light came and Lee changed into his regular size. He still had the look that Tenten gave him.

* * *

With Choji

Choji was thinking. 'Hmm… should I change or not? Okay, maybe I do. I'll ask Ino to help me.' Choji walked to Ino's house while, eating chips. He rang the doorbell.

Ino came up and asked, "Why are you here Choji?" "Well I wanna change so how?" Choji answered. "Well, you need a diet. And change your look. Oh yea, lay off the chips." Ino said taking away his chips. Everyday Ino told Choji to go for a jog. Ino took all of his snacks and made him eat low-fat foods.

After 2 months of doing this and more exercise he lost a lot of weight and got a little six pack. Choji wore jeans and a navy blue polo. (He is still a chibi too.)

Ino smiled and felt really proud. Choji just said, "Can I eat my chips now?" Ino frowned and said, "Why aren't you changing? Gahh!!!!!" Choji finally changed. Ino yelled, "Yay me! I changed 2 people! Oh yea! I rule!"

* * *

A/N: 2 more chapters until this story is done! K… review please! Thanks! 


	11. Learning How to Be A Kid

Title: Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. How do they turn back to normal????

A/N: Sup. This is not the last chapter even though everyone changed. The next one is. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 Learning how to be a normal kid**

"So troublesome. We're the only people who didn't change." Shikamaru lazily said to Shino. Shino said nothing.

**In Shino's little head**

Little ants were working in Shino's head. Trying to find a file of a way to change back. Kidding. But Shino was thinking of how badly he wanted to change.

**Back to the Real World**

Shino left to find Hinata. Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru thought, "Everyone who changed either helped someone else change or had a problem and changed it. What's my problem? Okay, that sounded weird. I need to change being lazy and start acting like a kid. I need to get someone who is like a kid! NARUTO!

With Shino 

"Hinata. Can you help me change?" Shino asked.  
Ehh???? I don't know how to help people on changing back. Try asking Ino. She changed me, herself, and Choji." Hinata exclaimed. Shino sighed and started sulking. (Lol! Did you see the Naruto shippudden where Naruto forgot Shino? Well, Shino was sulking in that episode.) Hinata sighed then said, "I'll help you change. I think you should get a new hobby instead of taking care of your bugs, insects, and arachnids." Shino sniffed hearing that he couldn't take care of his little buddies. Hinata took Shino to the Kids Game Store.

**With Shikamaru**

He ran to the Ramen Shop knowing that Naruto would be there. HE saw Naruto eating ramen and next to him was a little blonde boy. Shikamaru poked Naruto. "HEY SHIKAMARU! WATS UP? THIS IS MY LIL BRO!" His little brother looked just like him, the only difference was that his little brother looked mature! "I came here for one reason. That is for you to change me. And how should you do that? You have to teach me how to be fun!" Shikamaru said. Naruto and his Bro already feel asleep. Shikamaru banged the table. "WHAT! WHAT? YEAH CHANGE YOU BLAH BLAH BLAH. FUN!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S HAVE FUN!! FIRST PRANKING. NEXT, SWIMMING IN THE LAKE/WATERFALL! AFTER, FISHING. FINALLY, EATING SMORES! LET'S GO!" They all ran.

**With Shino and Hinata**

Hinata thought, "What do boys like? Video games? No, sports? Shino, want to learn how to play-" "Hinata, what is this ugly device thing with buttons?" "Well, it says it's a Nitendo DS." "Well, I want to try to play it!" Shino yelled. Hinata bought Shino a Nitendo DS. Shino played it and played it. Shino changed! Even though he changed he still plays the Nitendo DS. He just hides it in his jacket.

**With Shikamaru and Naruto**

"Naruto… we'll get in trouble." Shikamaru groaned. "SHIKAMARU! HAVE FUN! Take the blue paint and spray it all over somewhere. Take a look my bro's pic!" Shikamaru looked at the Hokage faces and there was green paint on the faces everywhere. On one Hokage's face it said, "Kyo waz here." Then, Shikamaru drew a mustache and other weird things on the Hokage's face. Then, a jonin found them and ran after them. They ran all the way to a cliff, but Naruto didn't stop he ran and fell off the cliff. Actually, the cliff was a waterfall and Naruto just went sliding down the waterfall. Kyo followed. Shikamaru jumped in and they all were soaking wet. Shikamaru changed when he made a big splash in the water. Question to everyone. Do you actually know why Shikamaru is always lazy? Well, Toko's got the right answer. Shikamaru is always lazy because usually he's hyper on other days, but then he gets tired and gets lazy. It's the right answer. Believe me!

* * *

A/N: Hi! The next chapter is the last! I hope you enjoyed this story because it will be finished soon! Oh and I dunno why Shikamaru is lazy. It's just my way of trying to make this funny or something. 


	12. Everyone Changed now what?

Title: Everyone Turns into Chibis 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Everyone turns into pre-k size kids. How do they turn back to normal????

A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I had some problems with my computer and I'm trying to make a video. So… sorry. This is the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Everyone changed, now what?**

"So everyone changed! Now what, Daddy?" asked Akio, the little blonde boy with very light blue eyes. (lighter than Naruto's)

"Well, mommy and I married. So did Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten. Sasuke and Sakura. And Ino and Shikamaru. We always remember the day where we all turned and we all joke about it." Naruto exclaimed to his son.

"Not to mention Uncle Naruto… you are the one who made all of our parents into chibis so it's actually your fault everyone turned. Right?" asked curious little Mitsu. (Mitsu looks like chibi Tenten)

"Yeah! Mitsu's right. She's always right. Not only that she's cute, she's also really smart." Said Naoko who had a crush on Mitsu. Naoko has navy blue hair and green eyes. He got the crush thing from his Mom who always loved his dad when they were kids.

"That may be true, but that means I got your parents together, dating, married, and having sex together to make you-" Naruto explained until Sakura, Ino, and Tenten hit him on the head.

"I don't get it. I already know what sex means. It means when a mommy and a daddy really like each other and do something." Hideaki said.

"Where'd you learn that Hideaki! You better not tell me he told you that." Ino yelled while pointing at Shikamaru who looked bored.

"Kakashi sensei told me, mommy. He also said that sometimes the mommies get hurt. Is that true?" Hideaki asked.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Okay! PARTY'S OVER AND WE'LL ALL BE GOING!" screamed Tenten and Sakura. All the husbands sweat dropped.

**THE END!**

Well also the kids were bothering the parents asking about what was sex and what you make after you do sex.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! I'M SO HAPPY! Also, I'm young, but I did learn about this in school. So please review and read my other stories since this is done! 


End file.
